darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
577
Elizabeth enlists Tony's services in order to make changes to her will. Synopsis : In a bedroom at Collinwood, one woman, victim of a witch's plot, dreams the most hideous nightmare of all, that she is in a coffin, and that all her family thinks her dead. That she lies paralyzed, unable to speak and that soon her own funeral services will begin. Elizabeth wakes from the nightmare and Carolyn tries to convince her that everyone is concerned and no one wishes her harm. Still afraid, Elizabeth phones Tony Peterson and asks him to meet her in private. Carolyn visits Adam, who notices her depression and tries to comfort her. Carolyn tries to explain that people are often more complex than what he reads in books. Adam reveals he thinks of Carolyn while she is away, and even pretends she is playing chess with him in his room. Carolyn is unsure what to make of this. Elizabeth meets Tony, where she makes some disturbing changes to her will, such as a buzzer being installed in her coffin, should she be buried alive. Tony is disturbed by the changes, but agrees to honor his client's request. He later meets Carolyn on the terrace, where he apologizes for his dalliance with Cassandra and renews his romance with Carolyn. They kiss passionately, but are overseen by Adam. After Carolyn bids him goodnight, Adam attacks Tony and knocks him to the ground. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth (attempting to call her lawyer on the telephone): I'd like to speak to Mr. Garner, please. This is Mrs. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Thank you... What do you mean he can't talk to me!? Did you tell him it was Mrs. Stoddard?! Well I don't care whether he can be disturbed or not! You tell him if he doesn't call me back within the hour he needn't bother calling ever! ---- : Carolyn: Good evening, Adam. : Adam: Good evening! I don't think I remember your name. : Carolyn: What? : Adam: Well, it's been so long since you've been here. I do remember a woman with long blonde hair. I was trying to remember her name. ---- : Adam: How can you have been on Earth so long and know so little? : Carolyn: I don't know how you can have been here such a short time and learned so much. ---- : Tony: (to Carolyn) Every time I come to this house it seems there's a new problem. I sure don't envy you your family. Dramatis Personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Robert Rodan as Adam * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 578. * Jerry Lacy returns to the cast after an absence of 52 episodes. * The Collinsport Afghan, last seen in 574 furnishing the Evans cottage, now appears on Elizabeth's bed. Story * Elizabeth's changes to her will come directly from the short story by Edgar Allen Poe. * Tony's telephone number is 4099. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Elizabeth: Scream; Carolyn: Why aren't things simple? * TIMELINE: Elizabeth wants the will tomorrow from Tony. Elizabeth has been experiencing thoughts of death for months, (the curse started in 513). * This episode has the first mention of the Collins family lawyer, Richard Garner, since his last appearance was in episode 246. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise of the previous episode Elizabeth and Carolyn's clothes have changed and the green blanket that covered Elizabeth's bed has been replaced by the Collinsport Afghan. * Joan Bennett and Jerry Lacy can momentarily be seen waiting for their first scene to start. * When Tony goes to Elizabeth, a boom microphone shadow appears. * During the scene in Adam's room, the camera briefly wobbles. * There is a loud clang when Tony meets Carolyn at the terrace. * Tony's telephone number is given as Collinsport 4099, the same number is stated to be the telephone number for Collinwood in 44, and in 550 this number contacts Professor Stokes. * In the final scene, when Adam attacks Tony, the 'grass' carpet appears disheveled. * It is stated to be tonight when Tony saw Carolyn. However, the passage of time would suggest it was last night at the very least. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 577 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 577 - Artificial IntelligenceCategory:Dark Shadows episodes